Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $c = 5$ and $d = 8$. $7$ $c$ $ + 4$ $d$ $ - 4$
Substitute $5$ for ${c}$ and $8$ for ${d}$ $ = 7{(5)} + 4{(8)} - 4 $ $ = 35 + 32 - 4 $ $ = 63$